


Bronze or Nothing

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's careless.  He always knew he was capable of breaking someone's heart. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze or Nothing

Jack has always known he can be a bit careless. That may be how he's known he could break someone's heart without even realizing it.

Now, if he's honest about the whole thing, it didn't happen when the bronze medal match was decided. 

He's about eighty percent sure it began when Nick began to see him as his new best friend.  Nick is rather strong when it comes to "bromancing" someone.  In this case, bromancing meaning enticing a potential friend through potentially slashyish means.

He's ninety-nine percent sure the downward trend took place when Vasek's singles career was about finishing that end of the tournament before Wednesday and he would get impatient about... everything.  Jack doesn't really know what to say about the trajectory of his doubles partner's singles career, given his has the more usual steady ups and downs.  Jack is no coach so he can say Vasek's game looks okay but it doesn't answer for the painful losses taking place anyway.

Their doubles partnership isn't going up.  There's a good chance they can win just enough to qualify as the alternate... for the third year in a row.

He tries not to hear the more melancholy music coming from Vasek's guitar.  Vasek can claim there's no specific meaning to learning "Pictures of You" by The Cure but Jack admits he doesn't read into that fast enough to fix the ending.

But he sees it during the bronze match.  How Vasek doesn't seem all that connected in the match.  How he'll look away when he feels Jack's eyes on him.  How Nestor is talking but it as well could be white noise.

How the messages after the match get ignored, other that a "good luck in the mixed" text which seemed to have been sent just before either had set foot on the court.  As if they were playing for the end.


End file.
